1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and more particularly to semiconductor packages with heat spreaders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages, such as flip-chip ball grid array (BGA) packages, may include stiffener elements to strengthen the package and heat spreaders to provide thermal protection. A typical semiconductor package 100 and a method for assembling the package are illustrated in FIGS. 1-6. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a semiconductor package 100 has a substrate 102, such as an organic substrate, for example, a printed circuit board, and a die 104 coupled to the substrate 102. The die 104 may be coupled to the substrate 102 using, for example, an under fill adhesive 106. FIG. 1 is a side cross-sectional view of the die 104 mounted on the substrate 102 and FIG. 2 is a top view of the package 100 of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a stiffener ring 108 is then coupled to the substrate 102 surrounding the die 104. An adhesive layer 110 may be used, for example, to mount the stiffener ring 108 to the substrate 102. FIG. 3 is a side cross-sectional view of the package 100 with the die 104 and stiffener ring 108 mounted on the substrate 102, and FIG. 4 is a top view of the package 100 of FIG. 3.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a heat spreader 112 is then coupled to the die 104 and the stiffener ring 108. One or more adhesive layers 114 may be used, for example, to mount the heat spreader 112 to the stiffener ring 108. A thermal interface material 116 may be inserted between the die 102 and the heat spreader 112. FIG. 5 is a side cross-sectional view of the package 100 with the heat spreader 112 mounted on the stiffener ring 108, and FIG. 6 is a top view of the package 100 of FIG. 5. Of course, the order in which the substrate 102, die 104, stiffener ring 108 and heat spreader 112 are coupled to each other may be modified. Typically, however, the order is as shown in FIGS. 1 to 6.